PPGz mid-evil problem
by Arctic Queen
Summary: Love plus assassins multiplied by a princess equals what?
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING! IF I OWNED THE POWERPUFF GIRLS I WON'T BE HERE. BELLE BELONGS TO MYSTICAL REAVEN

Momoko's POV

I can't believe I'm late. My little sister wouldn't get out of the bath house, then I forgot my lunch and had to go back and get it. Plus to top it all off Mother wouldn't let me use time magic to get things done faster. I'm late for work, Aunt Millie is gonna feed me to the dogs. I ran as fast as I could to the bakery, but I wasn't looking where I was going, and I bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me," I blurted gathering the items I dropped. I was just about to run off again when whoever I bumped into grabbed my arm. I look at them, and talk about HOT. He was wearing a crimson shirt, baggy bottoms, and a red hat. He had beautiful ruby red eyes, fair skin, and ginger hair. "Do I at lest get a name?" he asked. I snapped out of my daze when he spoke with his enchanting voice. "Oh sorry, my name is Momoko, I must go now, I'm late for work," He put a slip of paper in my hand and told me to find him when I'm free, then walked off. After a moment of shock I zoomed to work.

"My word Momoko, you're late!" aunt Millie yelled as soon as I got into work. "Please, forgive me, Aunt Millie, a young man stopped me in town square," I put my apron on and started to make bread. "Oh, a young man?, you know your old enough to start dating, you should start looking," Aunt Millie smiled. I rolled my eyes. "I don't have time for a relationship," Aunt Millie was about to say something, when Karou thankfully walked in. "Hello, Karou, what can I do for you?" Karou looked me dead in the eye and said "Suit up," I was shocked. We don't get missions unless it is up most important. I nod and tell Millie I have to go, and then run out the door. Me, Belle, Miyako, and Karou are a team of special… assassins? I guess you could say.

We each have a special type of magic we specialize in, which helps a lot, but we can do any magic we please. The Royal family fears us, so to keep us in-check they use us for "projects" to protect the crown and the people of the crown. I run with Karou to the meeting place, and wait for instructions. We are _**the **_best Group of magic user assassins under the King and Queen, but we are not the only group there is. Many just like us are under the King's command, but all of us are female. I'm standing against the wall, lost in thought, when the King walks in with the Queen. Which is really unusual, cause the King doesn't really like being around women, unless it's the queen, then he's begging for her to stay. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Girls, we have received a major threat against the crown, and we want you to destroy it," We all nodded. "This threat is highly dangerous, so we are sending our best non-magic assassins with you," we all gasped, we hated taking green-horns on missions, they always got in the way, and never listened to a word we said. "Your majesty," Karou started "We are highly trained, and non-magic users always ignore us, and end up getting themselves hurt around our magic," The King nodded, understanding our concern. The Queen spoke up "That is why, to keep every thing under control, we are sending a magic user who has worked closely with the group of non-magic users," The Girls and I shared a look before we all nodded. "Okay," I said "Who is this magic user, and group of non-magic users going with us?" The Queen and king share a look, and then look at us.

"I am," A voice said from no where. We all look around, trying to find the source. "It's gonna be so fun!" Belle jumps up, "I hope so, but could you come out, or did we start playing hide and seek, and no one told me, cousin Blossy, are we playing hide and seek?" I shook my head. "Belle search the shadows," I commanded recognizing this magic. Belle nods, and after a second or two of looking around, Belle pulls a girl out of a shadow portal. The girl went up to Belle's shoulder, and was dressed in white and silver. "Puwy, you found me," Belle let go of the girl, who made sure her hood was properly on, and then ran to the Queen and King. She wore silver leggings, a white semi-loose dress that came to her calf, had a hood attached to it, and was sleeveless; she also had silver fingerless gloves. Around her neck was the royal symbol, I mentally slapped my self. "Why Princess Alexzandrea, I almost didn't recognize you," The princess smiled. Princess Alexzandrea was about fourteen, but she sometime acted like Belle, not that it's a bad thing. The Queen smiled, "Alexzandrea, is ready for a mission of this sort, and we are even happier to have you girls with her," "Wait, what about the non-magic users?" Miyako spoke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING! IF I OWNED THE POWERPUFF GIRLS I WOULDN'T BE HERE**

**BELLE BELONGS TO MYSTICALRAVEN**

**Hey guys, thank you for all the nice comments. This is Chapter 2. I don't know if I should tell you if the RRBZ will be in this chapter, Nah. You'll just have to wait and find out. Hahaha**

**Karou's POV**

This little brat was getting on my last nerve! We were on our way to meet the green-horns (non-magic users, for those who don't remember) users, and the brat started to complain that her feet were hurting her. So I picked her up and carried her on my back, now she is pulling my hair and yelling in my ear. "Momoko, a little helps here?" I said, a tick mark appearing on my forehead. "Suck it up, Karou, we're almost there," she said over her shoulder.

Momoko was walking up front with Belle, while Miyako suck back with me and Alexzandrea. "Faster horsy, faster!" Alexzandrea was yelling. "Look, princess, I'm not a horse, I'm only carrying you because you are the heir to the throne," I snapped at her. Being the prissy princess she is, she started to cry. "You're so mean!" she teleported off of my back and reappeared at the edge of the woods. This was in the other direction of which we were traveling. Great. She started running into the woods. "Look what you did, Karou!" Momoko yelled at me. "She was yelling in my ear and pulling my hair," I shouted back.

Momoko sighed, "Belle, go with Karou to get Alexzandrea, Miyako, me and you will go ahead to meet the green-horns," we nodded and split up, and I'm glad we did.

**Momoko's POV**

I can't believe Karou sometimes. She is so insensitive to how others feel. I and Miyako reached the spot where we are supposed to meet the green-horn. And guess what the idiots were doing, they were trying to hide from us. I shook my head and sent Miyako a mental message. "_Scare them out of their hiding spots," _She nodded, then she jumped and teleported. Within a minute all of the green- horns were out of their hiding spots, face-first on the ground. I shook my head once more. These idiots are pitiful.

The leader, I believe, stood up. "My name is Matsuko, I am the best assassin there is," he said striking a not-so-charming pose. Matsuko wasn't much to look at. He had brownish red hair, and was wearing a brown hunter's outfit. The next stood up, the joyful one I guess. "I am Morio, the third best assassin," he smiled, what a fake. Morio wore the same thing, but it was yellow, and he had brownish blonde hair. The last two stood "I'm Kaemon, the second best, and that's Hironori," he said pointing to the last boy. They were wearing the same thing, Kaemon's was orange and he had blackish brown hair, and Hironori's was grey and he had brown hair. These guys are so fake it's ridiculous. "I'm Momoko, and this is Miyako, the rest of our team will be meeting us later, they ran into a problem with the princess," The boys' eyes widened. "We are traveling with the Princess?!" Morio asked. Miyako and I nodded. The boys fell anime style. This was gonna be a long day.


End file.
